


Classic Blue

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Friendship, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Group hang time.
Relationships: Elena Flores/Hilda Quick
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Classic Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thestarswillnotsaveus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarswillnotsaveus/gifts).



> Masks kids so good.

Elena stared out the window on a Thursday morning.

The sky is that sort of perfect almost light blue, sort of a midsummer seventy degree kind of a blue that makes the sky feel infinite. Perfect for picnics or aquarium dates. It was that sort of quiet day where the only thing you wanted to do was nap in a park or something.

That's not what they're doing, of course, because that would be to easy.

Group hang, Franklin had spammed in the group chat until the rest of them caved. Elena had every intention of staying at home and baking with her girlfriend, maybe watch some weird English movie, maybe, if they were feeling really spicy, to head out to the local PetSmart and stare at the fish. Not spending five hours at the pier in the sun. But- Group hang means group hang. At least Hilda seemed partially excited.

Was it excited to dodge her publicist for a while- maybe. Was Elena going to count it as a win anyway- absolutely.

She's trying to feel excited about it too.

"You'll win me toys right?"

"They're all rigged." She says, because pointing out that Hilda could win them all herself seems kind of pointless. And because it'll be even more impressive when she does, eventually, win her some massive stuffed dust trap.

"I'm sure between the four of us, someone is going to be able to dislodge some glue." But Hilda kisses her cheek all the same, and Elena will take what she gets.

They do meet up on the pier, Chanti was already there and they have to wait another then minutes for Franklin to show up but the sea breeze is nice. Hilda has her phone out, roping all of them into a group selfie that Franklin holds the phone for. It's a pretty picture, made prettier but the light and colorful shadows that Hilda's wings give off.

"Where to first?" Chanti leans on a railing, a few birds hovering near by. Seagulls, and they're loud. "Arcade?"

"Didn't they close that? Last spring?"

"Did they?"

"Yeah something froze over real bad, and then unfroze and thats- that's a lot of water in a place of a lot of electronics so."

"Yikes." Chanti tilts her head back and forth, stretching maybe. "Ferris wheel?"

"That's such an end of date thing." Hilda says.

"Good thing this isn't a date." Franklin grins and before Elena has a chance to argue, hooks his arm in hers. "Just a group hang." Hilda takes her other arm and catches Chanti's hand in hers and then the four of them are off together. They crowd into one booth, the line was short and there were only two other couples already half way up.

"This view is sick." It is, the ocean spreads out for miles. She wonders if this is what it's like for Hilda when she gets real high up, or if Chanti gets any visual feedback from her birds.

There was that one time where Paternoster tried to lift The Champ up and- and that's best forgotten. Gravity did more damage than the villain did and she still has scars on her knees from it. It's only her tragic backstory that prevented her from shattering every bone in her legs.

Woof.

"You good?" Hilda moves in close, face right up against hers and Elena feels her face go warm.

"Really staring off into the middle distance there." Franklin nudges her shin with his foot and she flips him off. Chanti's texting someone, her boss probably from how quickly her fingers run across the keyboard. And Hilda is still right there, chin now resting on Elena's shoulder.

"Remember the time you dropped me off a building?"

"Nope."

"I do." Franklin says.

"I do as well." Chanti adds.

"Isn't crossing my mind at all." Elena laughs, and kisses her temple because the other two are about to start the gentle roasting. "Really. Just a gap in my memory."

They laugh the rest of the way down, the sky that perfectly respectable classic blue, and it's nice. This is shockingly nice.

No- Not shockingly. They are friends after all. This is a Group Hang.

They fuck around for a while, Elena does end up winning a giant bear at the fake year round carnival, then losing it in a bet to Chanti that she couldn't win the same game three times in a row, then winning it back on another one, this time beating Chanti to a test of strength game, which she's sure some would consider cheating but hey, and finally giving it to Hilda. It's easily half her size, sort of pink and purple, (violet?), and Elena offers to carry it but Hilda's already pulled her phone out and the shutter sound is going off. While they pay for three rounds of skee ball one of Hilda's wings taps her back.

"Like my post." It's a playful demand, especially considering Elena barely uses instagram for anyone else. But she does all the same and Hilda kisses her for her efforts.

"This was fun." They get fries and lean over the edge of the pier to throw them at birds and then at crabs scuttling on the sand below. "We should-" Elena sighs, "Group hang more."

"We should." Chanti holds her own bear, significantly smaller but neon green and hard won at a dart game. "We're still on for rounds tomorrow though, yeah?"

"Obviously." Franklin answers for her, and she punches him in the shoulder- lightly. "Wear knee pads."

"Very funny." Hilda calls after him, and he shouts back a quick "See y'all tomorrow." before disappearing over the edge of the hill. 

"Good luck getting home." Hilda kisses her again at the bus stop, giant teddy bear awkwardly stuffed under the strap of her shoulder bag. "Stay safe." 

"You too. Text me if-" But Hilda squeezes her hand with a wink and takes a few steps back.

Elena stands and watches her girlfriend take off into the orange of sunset.

The bus is running late.

She's not even slightly surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
